


Мы будем живы

by bellemelody



Category: Vatanim Sensin
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: Я закрою глаза и представлю мир, о котором так боялась мечтать.





	Мы будем живы

Все имеет своё начало и конец. Жизнь закономерна, спиралевидна. Как хочется отбросить все придуманные людьми правила и законы, ведь они лишь оковы. Разве свобода не превыше всего? Разве счастье- это не свобода быть тем, кем ты хочешь, жить, не оглядываясь на мнение других, любить, не боясь завтрашнего дня? Разве моя свобода- это не ты?

В тишине небольшого заброшенного домика, ставшего самым прекрасным местом для меня этой ночью, я хочу прислушиваться лишь к твоему дыханию. Я хочу чувствовать лишь тепло твоих рук, крепко прижимающих меня к себе. Как будто всего мира не существует, всей вселенной нет, никого нет. Только мы.

Я закрою глаза и представлю мир о котором так боялась мечтать. Слишком больно было думать о том, что никогда не сбудется, слишком горько готовится к смерти не познав жизни.

Ты подарил мне надежду. Мы держим ее в наших соединённых руках, в наших сердцах, она трепещет от сильных ударов жизни, колеблется от бесконечных запретов. Я сохраню ее. Потому что другую жизнь я не приемлю. Только в твоих объятиях, с твоими поцелуями на губах. Ты улыбаешься, будто не веря, что я здесь, что это реальность и никто не разрушит наше счастье. Это не сон. Это правда.

Я поцелую твою улыбку, положу ладонь на грудь, буду засыпать под музыку твоего сердца. И буду мечтать. Потому что мы имеем на это право, потому что я всегда ошибалась, потому что ты был прав.

Война закончится, все когда-либо кончается. Это ещё один закон нашего мира, который нельзя изменить.

Мы будем живы.


End file.
